The Miracle of Life
by LadyStellaSkye
Summary: Jessica Angell has survived her brush with death, so what awaits them all? The police devote their lives to serving and protecting. A life that's escaped the grip of death is always welcomed back. Live life to its fullest. DAng with DL, and Smacked.
1. The Name of Life

The Name of Life

_Bang, bang, you're dead_

A famous phrase that holds truth in some lives. The lives of people who hold the guns, the lives of people who are killed with the guns, and finally those who are on both ends. The police are people who devote their lives to protecting and serving others. Sometimes they have to protect people with guns. Guns. Tools that can be both for protecting and killing; so what is their real purpose, then? What purpose were they made to serve? Protect a man's family, or fell his enemies?

"Excuse me, are you here for Jessica Angell?" A nurse asks, sticking her head out the door.

Several heads snap up, all looking weary. Three men and two women. One man in particular, dark haired and blue eyed, is just about going white with worry. His face is that of a man worried for love. His love. "Yes."

"She just got out of surgery."

Breaths held.

"She's going to be just fine."

Breaths released.

One woman, honey blond hair to her shoulders and doe-brown eyes, has the distinct afterglow of a new mother. She doesn't look like a mother at first glance passing in a hallway, but her eyes are kind and her face sweet. She lets out a sigh/gasp of relief and leans over.

A man with spiky hair, the same sandy color, lets out a similar sigh and pulls the blond woman close. His eyes are squeezed shut, but no longer in worry. He rubs the woman's shoulders and whispers words of comfort into her hair.

Another woman lets out a sigh of relief, muffled by an elegant hand covering her pink lips. Her olive skin is pale in the evening hospital light but some color is returning to it. She lets her head roll to the side to rest on the shoulder of the man sitting beside her. Her caramel colored curls brush against their cheeks and her exotic green eyes shut happily.

The man sitting beside the older woman closes his eyes and sucks in a breath gently. His short brown hair and unrestful blue eyes are brought out further by his pale skin and the shadows that creep upon his just now settling features. He notices the curly haired woman rest her head on his shoulder and his thin lips twitch to show a tiny smile and a ghost of a scar that nicked his upper lip's left corner. He rests his head on hers in turn and they both let their breaths fall rhythmically in time with each other's.

The last man, still in shock, finally lets out a shaky breath. His startlingly clear blue eyes are shining with tears-of anxiety or happiness no one can tell...possibly both. He runs a hand through his short black hair and looks up for a moment, thanking the Angels in heaven for bringing his Angell back to earth with him.

"You're all free to see her, though I can't promise she'll wake up." The nurse says, breaking them all of their dazes. "We've notified her family; they're on their way."

"Yes, thank you." The dark haired man stands first, nodding his deep thanks and dashing off. The others just smile warmly-and maybe a tad wistfully-after him. They get up to follow, all of their bones snapping loudly. The older man is especially stiff, cracking his back loudly and earning a smirk from the green eyed woman beside him. He ducks his head, smiling embarrassedly. The blond pair trades knowing looks and starts down the hall, his arm around her. The older pair starts after them; her with strides long and strong, and him with his hand at the small of her back.

Angell lay in her bed, surrounded by white and illuminated by the single light that stands beside the bed. Her body is motionless and limp under the crisp sheet that wrinkles around her, but she's still with them.

Him.

He sits at her bedside and takes her cold hand in his. It's just as soft as he remembers, just a little colder than when it would be as they brushed hands at work. Her face is serene and when he takes her hand and holds it tight he could swear he sees the faintest smile tug at her lips. He smiles weakly, fondly, at the smile he knows so well. The same that would look up at him in the early mornings or after a long shift. The same smile that greeted him whether he was on top of the world or a bit pissed about a case; she always offered him that same smile. Now, it was still the same, just a little weaker, but just as the sun as it rises, it would become brighter given time.

The blond pair comes up behind him, each putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. The man gives him a friendly smile, showing just how close the two men are. The woman gives him a smile that shows him she knows how he feels and that she's there for him. They all share feelings and thoughts in silence, letting their eyes show their meanings. She lets her eyes tell him that she knows how scary it is to think you've lost the person you love the most, and that she will happily be his shoulder to lean on. His eyes say they've been the best of friends-practically brothers-longer than they care to remember, and that he doesn't have to act tough around him; they both know when it comes to the women their lives it's never shameful to cry or need support.

The older couple stands back for a moment, looking at their friends; the family...in a sense, their children. In the strange rolls they play, they are the parents that protect their children and each other, just not themselves-much to the other's chagrin. She smiles upon them warmly, letting the warmth of family-an almost unfamiliar feeling-overtake her. He smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder. They look at each other, like many times before, sharing a conversation silently. She knows he's there for her, and she couldn't be more thankful to have him in her life. He knows he couldn't live or even imagine his life without her, and that he needs her more than he realized in the past.

"Can you hear me, Jess?" The sapphire eyed man whispers tenderly. He turns briefly to see the supportive smiles of their friend-?...family. "Everyone's here to see you. Your dad and brothers are on their way too. You're gonna be okay, Jess."

Although he gets no response the air is getting lighter, and their smiles are coming to their eyes. The room is no longer sodden with sorrow, but rather filled with hope. They all know things are turning up.

"We're all gonna be right 'ere for you, Jess. We're all here for you." He kisses her hand, then brushes her bangs away and kisses her forehead. "I'm not leaving you, ever. I love you, my Angell."

Again, there is no response, but they can see her smile now.

The light pouring through the window is golden and giving everything and everyone inside the room a heavenly glow. The divinity of the scene is only further artistically accentuated by the purity of their surroundings. The flowers sitting on tables are not simply tokens but true signs of their care. The sounds of the early morning hospital visitors and birds are faint and provide only background music for the painting suitable picture.

Rich chocolate locks are splayed over a white pillow, brushing against soft cream skin that's beginning to flush with life again. Her dark eyelashes are fanned from her closed eyes like cards in a hand, fluttering every once in a while as she dreams. As she lies in the bed peacefully, her hand is the only thing not encased in white cotton as he grips it tight.

He is still asleep, having finally given into exhaustion halfway into the night. He holds her hand in a strong grip, afraid of letting go again. Although his mind is at ease, he's still on alert should anything try to take her from him again. Still, there is a smile on his face. It's not his usual, quirky smile, but it is still there, and still a sign that he is happy.

The blond woman is sleeping lightly, her mind constantly aware of her husband's comforting presence beside her. She's grown into not being able to sleep unless he's there with her. Although her petite form is uncomfortable in the large chair, having him there allows her to sleep. Her subconscious is telling her she must return to her baby, but she also knows this is where she's needed most. Her daughter is in safe hands with their friends.

His head is resting on hers, making sure if she were to move he'd know; she won't go anywhere. He is at ease in his sleep, dreaming of his wife and baby, though his back is starting to ache in the chair. Part of him wants to get back to them right away, but the other part wants to sleep just a little longer next to the woman he loves as they're allowed a little more time of joy. In their lives, they see so much darkness, he wants to savor the light, so he gently pulls her closer.

The woman with curls is beginning to stir, her eyes fluttering more often than the other's. Her goddess like features are beginning to come to life again as her mind sharpens. She doesn't want to wake up just yet, though, so she settles on shifting her lithe form and burying her face into the shoulder of the man next to her. Feeling him drape an arm around her as though to lay a cloth that would protect her from everything hurtful in the world, she smiles.

The man has already begun to drift in and out of sleep, as he usually does, but he has no dead body to attend to, which motivates him to stay. He feels the energy of the golden light seeping in and of lives around him. Five lives. Two sandy haired people, two dark haired people, and one caramel curly haired person; the woman beside him. He feels her nuzzle his shoulder and smiles lovingly, wrapping an arm around her tiny form, wishing to protect her as always. This time, though, he needs only to guard her from another early morning.

The nurse from before recognizes them and is about to enter when she sees them all so peaceful, and decides to leave them. Seeing them the night before she remembers the angst written over their faces, and more importantly, the relief that washed over them knowing one of their own was alright. She deals with death just as much as they dio, and without belittling either of their jobs, they both have to deal with people slipping through their fingers. They, however, are a bit different.

The police are people who devote their lives to protecting and serving others. She knows that. Which is why they never liked having police officers in their hospitals. She seems to recall even having the other two women in there at least once. The blond may have been in once, for a snake bite or something. She vaguely remembers a curly haired Greek woman who'd been in a number of years ago after her boyfriend had attacked her. Normally she wouldn't be able to remember something like that from so long ago, but something about the woman's face has stuck in her mind. She walks on with a smile.

Police are people who devote their lives to others. This time, though, that selfless life was not given up completely.


	2. The Light of Life

The Light of Life

_You're alive!_

Such a statement of the obvious sounds better when it's your actual disbelief of the overwhelming but truthful fact. It's said in movies, and books, and other forms of entertainment, but the weight of the statement was not completely forgotten. For some, it still holds meaning. Those who've seen life come and go-pass by completely or whip around at the last second and return.

Whenever a life returns from the edge of the abyss, it's always welcomed back.

Angell's eyes flutter in protest of the bright light that hits them full force. A quiet moan squirms within her bone-dry throat, but can't make it through of her pale lips. She settles on swallowing, with a bit of trouble, and shifting in the bed. She finds she can't roll over completely, though, as a hand is gripping hers. Now, she opens her eyes, momentarily out of curiosity, but then she realizes who it is.

Who else would it be?

_Him_

The man sleeping soundly has a desperate grip on her pale, cold fingers, just as he'd had the night before. Well, they aren't that cold anymore, but the hand which is not clasped in his is very cold. Every once in a while his nose will twitch, or he'll shake his head suddenly, causing her to smile at him affectionately. Same old-

A loud snore interrupts her thoughts, and the silence. The blond man readjusts himself in the chair and lays his head back on the-somehow, undisturbed-blond woman's. He hasn't been snoring the whole time, so something must've happened in his sleep that caused the sudden out burst. After swiping at his nose boyishly, he smacks his mouth a few times and smiles slightly.

The blond woman, seemingly oblivious to the spontaneous snort, simply remains in her somewhat uneasy sleep. She sleeps because she's tired, but she's ready to wake at any time. Part of her newly found mother-sense is to know, even in sleep, when something is happening, and be ready to face anything at the waking moment's notice.

Angell smiles. She's never heard such a noise from her friend, but she supposes it's not that unusual. Not even for him. She can't help but notice how cute they look, and think of how much they love each other.

Her attention is captured once again as the Greek woman shifts as well.

Her curls have an amber-sunrise glow to them in the early light. One shorter one is hovering around her eye, agitating the smooth olive skin. She raises a hand to bat at it like a cat would a fly; it hooks around other curls which are tucked behind her ear. Satisfied, she buries her face deeper into her companion's neck, nuzzling it unconsciously and enjoying the feeling. She opens her mouth, letting her lips brush the hard flesh and muscle, and sighs contentedly.

The man who's shoulder is the curly haired woman's head rest is sleeping from pure exhaustion. He's resigned to his fatigue, which doesn't happen all that often, as they all know. He feels her snuggle closer and smiles in his sleep, feeling her soft flesh against his. Her hot breath hits the base of his neck, making it warm and moist, and he twitches at the feeling. He moves his arm from the broad of her arched back to the small of it, where it usually rests, so he can massage the muscles which are sure to be sore later that day.

They haven't changed, Jess thinks to herself. She remembers how they always danced around each other like butterflies around the same flower. She hasn't seem them in a while, but she's heard they've been through quite an ordeal, and that they seem closer. She agrees.

Her eyes drift back to _him_ and his sleeping face. So cute.

The eyelids draping over eyes like the clearest sky are twitching, startling her as she observes him. They open slowly, adjusting to the light, and blink a few times. The bright sapphires she knows so well begin to roll around, trying to tell him he's in the hospital, but his brain hasn't awakened yet. She contemplates his eyes while she waits; they're dazzling sapphires. Now, not like those cheap, fake, deep blue sapphires women insisted on getting as a birth stone jewelry item, but real sapphires. Light blue, almost like zirconia or glass with a tint of blue.

He's awake now.

"Mornin' beautiful." He whispers.

"Hello, handsome." She whispers back, never having been so happy to see his face.

"You're alive." He shakes his head slowly, as though he still needs affirmation. Is it too good to be true? Is this a cruel, cruel dream that's come after he's tried to drown his sorrows and is now dying of alcohol poisoning?

"Yeah...yeah, I am." She smiles, looking up at him with her eyes veiled with weariness but still clear and the same rich chocolate as before. She squeezes his hand gently for reassurance. "I'm alive."

"I thought I'd lost you." He frowns immediately.

She frowns as well. "Well you haven't, so smile before I have to get out of this damned bed and wipe that frown off your adorable face."

This, he laughs at. That's his Angell. "Hey, you're not gettin' out of that bed for a while. You need your rest, my li'l guardian angel."

"I hate hospitals. They smell of sick people and remind me of all the times my brothers and dad got some kind of injury, sports related or otherwise." She huffs, looking up at the sickeningly white ceiling. She moves her eyebrows to move her bangs-they're starting to itch. He sweeps them to the side as much as they can go and smiles. That's better. "Thanks."

"Jess, you scared me to death. I aged twenty years waiting for you out 'ere." He says earnestly. He's not that open when it comes to his emotions, but he's not nearly as bad as some of his older friends, either, so he calls it a draw. He's always emotional with her, though.

"You telling me I've gotta go home to with old man, now?" She laughs lightly, not wanting to cry so early in the morning and after pulling out of death's hands.

"Jess." He warns, sounding like he does on the job.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She trails off, feeling her heart begin to ache. She'd been scared too, though he couldn't have known. She was scared she'd never see him again. Feel his touch, kiss his lips. "I'm here now, babe, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

Those three words can make her feel warmer than sitting by a fire with calorie free chocolate and a dozen puppies. She laughs at the silly though. "I love you too."

"I was really scared, Jess." He admits with his head down.

"I was too."

"I can't live without you." He looks into her eyes and sees his message is received when she closes them in resignation.

"Now how am I supposed to answer that without making both of us cry?" She laughs, though it's more to choke down her sob. She coughs, making him jump with worry. "I'm just thirsty."

"Here." He hands her a small cup with a just a little water left at the bottom. He pulls his hand away from hers only to help her sit up, putting it behind her head. His fingers entangle themselves in her glossy chocolate locks as they've done before, but for a different reason completely. She's limp, which scares him a little, but he swallows it.

"Thanks." Truth is, she hates hospital water even more than hospitals. It tastes like they've put the medicine and drugs even in that, but she smiles and downs it in a silent gulp. Her throat is relieved to feel the cool liquid splash over it, coating it and making it ready for speech.

"Better?" He asks with a smirk as she hands him the cup.

"Much." She smirks back.

"Mm..." The curly haired woman moans quietly, twisting her body in a way that makes both of the onlookers sore just to watch. She twists back after a series of cracks and snaps is heard and rests her forehead on the edge of the man's shoulder. She lifts her head lazily and blinks a few times, not wanting to be awake yet. She looks sharply to her side as he stirs as well.

The brown haired man frowns for a moment, then lifts his head. He doesn't blink-his gaze is unwavering in meeting the bright light head on. He almost blinks as it's brighter than he expected, but he doesn't, and smiles at this. He turns to find his curly haired companion looking at him intently. He smiles at her gently.

Angell chuckles lightly as her normally hurricane-intense friend ducks her head to look at the floor, a faint pink spreading through her cheeks. Who would've guessed she'd blush? "Morning, you two."

"Jess." The woman's pretty features light up as she shoots up and goes to her bedside as quiet as a kitten. She stands by his side and smiles down at her. "Thank God you're alright. You had us all worried, especially this sweetheart, here."

"I know." Jess smiles lopsidedly at her good friend. "Did you sleep well?" She only had to suppress an all out laugh as the older woman turned her clear green eyes away in embarrassment. "I guess so."

"I can see you're feeling better, Detective." A gruff voice says quietly as the owner makes his way over to them.

"Yes, sir." She salutes with a playful smile. She knows he hates to be called sir, but he lets it slide, just thankful to see her smile at all. "And ready for duty just as soon as they let me out of this place."

"Already itching to throw yourself into more danger." _He _scolds her, shaking his head with flattened eyes.

"What? It's my job." She smiles innocently. "Detective."

"What's goin' on?" A sleepy voice asks in a childish way. They all know who's spoken and turn to him. "Hey. Angell, you're back."

"Yep." She smiles.

"Honey? Wakey-wakey." He nudges the blond woman beside him. She begins to wake up, but he can't wait, so he shakes her shoulders gently. "Come on, sweetheart, wake up."

"I'm awake. I'm awake." She huffs, displeased with his methods.

"Morning." Angell greets happily.

"Angell." The two sandy blonds come over, ignoring their stiffness. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. I'll be a hell of a lot better once I get back on the beat, but other than that, I'm pretty good." She nods with a sly smile.

"Same old Jess." The husband and wife shake their heads.

"You bet I'm the same old Jess, if you think a bullet scar's gonna slow me down you don't know me at all." She points with a grin.

"We all know and love you, Jess." _He _kisses her temple.

Whenever a life returns from the edge of the abyss, it's awlays welcomed back.

Hers is no different.


	3. The Way of Life

The Way of Life

_Live life to the fullest_

Possibly one of the simplest, yet best lines ever spoken. People can say this until they are blue in the face and they still would not know its true meaning unless they'd experienced just how quickly life can slip away. It can hang by a thread, but one must put the effort into holding that thread and pouring their heart and soul into the wish for it not to break. Even those who've seen more death than most cannot fully grasp this concept; only those who've felt first hand what it's like to know their life was hanging in a balance that could easily be destroyed.

To live life to the fullest one must have life.

She does.

Rich chocolate hair is blown around a face which is gaining back its liveliness. The glossy shine to it is not unnoticed by passers by who note the happy couple.

Most can't help but think their mannerisms would be better appreciated at a church, but smile nonetheless.

She's in his arms, bridal style, with her arms around his neck and her head thrown back in laughter. She was dead-set against his request to carry her, but once he'd picked her up and threatened to drop her, she could only laugh. She doesn't care that people are staring, or how their friends are looking at them; she doesn't care because she could've lost this. She could have lost _him_, and she'd let him carry her around the world to stay with him. She smiles again.

The friends whom are like family to them are watching them with loving smiles on their faces. The sandy haired couple is laughing as well, their arms around each other. He whispers an _I love you_ into her hair and runs a calloused finger over her ring. She turns and gives him a quick but sweet peck on the lips, letting her fingers brush his.

The Marine is chuckling lightly, which is as much of a laugh as any of them have heard or seen anyway. Almost. He turns to the exotic beauty walking beside him, with his hand at the small of her back, and smiles at her like he's in love with her. Perhaps part of him knows that already, but for now, it's about welcoming their friend back into the world of the lively. He settles on kissing her cheek.

She tries not to gasp, feeling her friend's lips on her suddenly tingling cheek. She turns and feels her cheeks heat under his intense gaze. She knows she's in love with him, but they both know right now is about their friend. She settles on hooking her arm with his.

Angell smiles. Surrounded by friends and family; where she belongs. Maybe not immediate family, but she called her family to tell them to stay home and that she'd be over later. As much as she hates hospitals, that little room now holds a special place in her heart, as it holds a precious memory of her second family and how they'd come together. For her, no less. That was pretty cool. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He smiles back, not even able to think straight, he's so glad to hear that again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

No more words are spoken nor needed as they come to the parking lot. The sun is bright and hot, splashing over everything and hurting their eyes a little. The birds have stopped their morning chorus and have gone elsewhere. Most likely somewhere they don't have to worry about being hit by rushing ambulances.

Their shoes on the concrete make an unrhythmic sound as they hit at random times, making it impossible to tell who's stepping and when. A set of heels and black shoes are hitting at about the same time, though one set is slightly behind the other because of shorter strides. A pair of low heels and sneakers are also there, but completely indistinguishable. Finally there's his shoes, steady and maybe slapping a little harder than normal, but he has extra cargo.

He opens the door and sets her on the passenger's seat, kissing her hand before closing the door gently and going around to his side. She rolls her eyes but smiles at his dorky-but-sweet game. He gets in and smiles at her meaningfully, letting his eyes speak for him. She gets the message as she squeezes his hand before letting it go the ignition.

The blond man receives a raised eyebrow from his wife when he tries to help her in and smiles bashfully. He simply opens the door for her and goes straight to the driver's side. He gets in, closes his door, and looks at her. She gives him a loving smile and mouths the three words to him through her pink lips. He mouths them right back and starts the truck, feeling the rumbling vibration run up his leg and add to his already happy heartbeat.

Ever the gentleman, the Marine opens the door and takes her hand to help her in, the way a prince would a princess. She smirks. He gets in the driver's seat and starts it right away, looking at her afterward. She smiles and places her hand on his, which still rests on the ignition. They lean to kiss the corner of the other's mouth. Pulling back, they know they don't need to say it. They have the rest of their lives to, now.

"So Jess, where to?" He asks with his usual, jovial tone, though it's just a little heavier than it was a week ago and a lot lighter than it was two days ago.

"Home." She says simply. She knows he knows.

"Home." He smiles and pulls out of the parking space. He reflects on how he's taken her home-to their home-before, but now, it feels better. His taking her home this time symbolizes their new beginning.

"Are you okay?" She asks seriously for a moment.

"Yeah." He looks at her briefly before turning back to the Manhattan traffic. He chuckles lightly at the sight of a brother and sister fighting in the back of a car in front of their large truck. The car to the left contains a bickering young couple no older than twenty something. He shakes his head; they'll be sorry someday. He remembers how he'd taken life for granted almost every day before her. He thought his life would end if hers did, and thus, he knew to cherish it more than ever now. He knew how easily it could disappear, no matter how many people would miss it, or how special it was. "I am now."

"What's so funny?" She asks with a wry smile.

"Nothing, nothing." He continues to smile as the light turns green and he goes on through. The car with the bickering siblings takes a left and he can see for the shortest of moments the little boy has now offered his younger sister a cookie as a piece offering. His smile grows.

"What?" She persists beside him.

"Just glad to have you back." He answers honestly, letting his light tone take the deeper meaning aside for a moment.

"Glad to be back." She replies with a smile, also letting the deeper meaning slip aside for when the time is right. Now, they want to smile. She leans over and kisses his cheek, careful not to distract him too much from the road below and ahead of them. He catches her lips with his.

The blond couple in the truck behind them laughs lightly at the sight they see through the back window. They share a loving look and let out happy sighs. She decides to take seize the opportunity and leans over to give her husband a peck on the cheek, though his stubble tickles.

The pair behind the blond parents trade half-smile-half-smirks at how the chain began. They drop their eyes and let them drift back to the road, each nervous and unsure. She sighs. "Why not follow suit?"

He barely has time to turn when she leans over to kiss his cheek, though his turn forces their unsuspecting lips to meet. After what's either a long moment or a short while they pull away. He takes a right and whispers. She whispers back and holds her shoulders a little higher.

"Okay, come on, Angel-Babe." He says affectionately, knowing full well she's not all that fond of the pet name. Ignoring her sneer he lifts her out of the truck and adjusts her in his arms. He opens the door easily and sets her on the couch. "What's up, Angel-babe?"

"Oh, just get me a drink, will ya?" She scoffs, shoving the dumb, and rather embarrassing nickname out of mind. "Please and thank you."

"Here y'go, sweetheart." He hands her a can of soda and kisses her temple. "Why don't we call your brothers and dad over for barbeque?"

"Sounds great." She kisses his lips tentatively, memorizing just how they are. They haven't changed since the last time she went about memorizing them, but she'd almost forgotten in that goddamned hospital. Almost. He's her life, she knows, as she is his.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Don."

"There you are." The woman's blond locks splay out over her shoulder as she hugs her daughter to her face, kissing her chubby cheek and holding her tightly. Such a long time to be away from her baby...she's just glad to have her back in her arms. Thinking of how she almost lost one of her best friends...no, she doesn't want to go there. She has her daughter in her arms, now, and with her husband by her side, they're all she wants and needs from life.

"Hi sweetie, it's Daddy." He smiles lovingly down at his baby girl, stroking her tiny cheek with his finger. "My pretty li'l princess."

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Lindsay."

"And we both love you very much, Lucy, baby girl."

"Welcome back bosses." A bearded man waves shyly.

"Thanks." He nods before continuing briskly to his office with her hot on his heels. He rushes in, telling her to wait, and puts his piece in his desk drawer. He comes back out and takes her hand in his subtly.

"Ready?" She asks, knowing it means in more than one way.

"I'm ready." He nods and also lets it mean more than one thing. He guides her to the elevator and waits until the doors are closed to spin her around in his arms and kiss her passionately. He feels her curls tickle his cheek and knows she's his life, now.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Stella."

_Live life to the fullest_

They all know how quickly life can slip away. Be it in a war, an attack, an ambush, a slaughter, a bomb or a shooting. They know how easily it can be lost, which is why they live today to the fullest, with their love and loved ones as reminders of what's precious in life.

To live life to the fullest one must have life.

They do.


End file.
